school again
by labyrinthofsuffering
Summary: terrible title, post breaking dawn, the cullens go to school in oregon. better than it sounds. you can't say that you weren't wondering how awkward it would be to go to school with your daughter. well, i invented my own answer. enjoy the fluff!


i was in the mood for some classic breaking dawn.

disclaimer: i don't own the story or characters.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I sat, pouting, in the passenger seat of my dad's Volvo.

"Dad, I still don't get why I have to be the only one in the family without a car," I whined, annoyed that I was the only one that wasn't driving their own car down to Oregon.

He sighed, "Ness, how many times do I have to tell you this. We want you to still have values, because we know you can get most other things easily in life."

"Isn't my life hard enough? I have to hide a gazillion secrets _and_ attend school with my parents, aunts, and uncles, but, of course, people can't know that either. Why do you do this to me? Shouldn't you be trying to make my life easier," I kept moaning, because I knew it was the one thing that got to Dad.

"Enough," he reprimanded, "Don't you think this is hard for me too. How do you think you would act, if the whole world, including mom and me were at your beck and call?"

I snorted, "That doesn't sound that bad."

"Trust me, it is. You would be a nightmare for anyone within fifty feet of you. Do you want that?" Dad countered.

"Hmph," I turned back towards the window.

I was beginning to tolerate being around my family less and less as time progressed. The worse thing was that I didn't get a reprieve from them. They were the only people I knew. I was homeschooled, well, until now, and the only other people I saw were Jacob and his crew when I was invited down to La Push. As you can imagine, I couldn't have been happier when my parents succumbed and said that we'd move for a bit so that I could attend a real school. Until they announced that they were coming with me. Oh the pain! The agony!

Just because they looked the same age as me, didn't mean that they had to _act_ the same. The more I thought about, the more it just became infuriating. Out of the blue, I could hear a deep melodic tune that was played on the piano, by, undoubtedly, my father. He picked up the phone silencing his ring tone. It was my mother calling; of course, he set her ringtone as the lullaby he made for her.

Not only was it gross, but it was weird that my dad knew how to do that. In the stories that I read, parents are supposed to be old, and have no clue about technology. They were also supposed to come home tired from work each night, yell at me for not setting the table, and get into arguments occasionally. All of those things seemed foreign to my parents. They spend the whole day home harping at me about how I don't spend enough time out of the house.

I don't like giving them the satisfaction. Why do I have to leave my house so that they could start making out with each other? Not that I stop them. They just don't get so deeply involved. I shudder at the thoughts that I was trying to keep from filling my head. I had caught them in the act one too many times.

That was enough to bring me back to reality. I started listening to the phone conversation my parents were having, to try to figure out if we were close.

"Hey honey," Dad answered the phone, "Is everything O.K?"

I could pick up the panic in his voice, and then I listened to Mom reassure him, "No, I miss you so much. I just called to hear your voice."

Gross. They had only been apart a couple of hours. Dad had turned up the volume on his phone to annoy me. When were they going to get over themselves? Sadly, I knew the answer to that. They would be like this forever. The evidence was with my aunts and uncles, and even grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle.

I shuddered, and turned back towards the window to avoid the rest of the conversation. Washington State's woodsy terrain turned into the spiky mountains of Oregon. I could tell we were getting close.

Finally, two hours later we pulled into a long driveway. The house was not unlike the one we owned in Washington, but more closed up, for obvious reasons. The whole area was open, and it felt like anyone could see our house from miles off. We were the second ones to arrive. Alice waved to us from the top of the porch.

I skipped up the steps and joined her. I smothered Alice in a big hug, as she was opening up the front door. She smiled, always happy to see me. I trailed after her into the house. The first things I noticed the fragile furnishings that had come with the house, since we were renting it. It was way too easy for one of us to break anything in the house. How would we ever explain that to the real owners?

Alice led me to a closet sized room that was apparently mine. Just by peeking down the hall I could tell that I had gotten the smallest of the rooms. Of course. I fell on to the bed and wiggled under the duvet. Despite the noise that the non-sleepers were making downstairs, I managed to fall into a deep sleep, dreaming of school.

* * *

i promise, i'll add the next chapter soon, in bella's pov. o-tay: time for _you_ to review. the button's right down there!


End file.
